Nuestra historia desde que regresaste
by Folgoretiger and Theringlord
Summary: La historia de Taiga y Ryuuji no termina, solo un capitulo de ella. Un capitulo mas de romance humor y drama esta por ser contado, y nos muestra que la vida es sencilla y complicada. Como tantas nuestra versión de lo que paso después del "Te amo".
1. Regreso

**Folgoretiger: Bien este es nuestro primer fan-fic que publicamos y pues en nombre de mi colaborador y en nombre mio les doy las gracias por fijarse en el. También pido disculpas si alguna cosa escrita no les parece y por lo corto que es. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toradora! y todos los personajes de la misma no nos pertenecen. Este fan-fic salio completamente de nuestra <strong>**imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otras obras (libros, películas,etc...) es mera concidencia (o falta de imaginación). **

* * *

><p>Existe algo en este mundo que nosotros pudimos ver.<p>

Es algo amable y muy dulce.

Seguramente si tú también pudieras verlo lo desearías más que cualquier otra cosa.

Por eso el mundo lo escondió para que no cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo.

Pero un día alguien más lo encontrara.

Y solo aquellas personas que lo encuentren serán las únicas que podrán hacerlo.

Así como nosotros que lo encontramos un día.

Y como tigre y dragón estaremos unidos por siempre.

Así es como es.

Ryuuji: Escucha

Taiga: ¿Mmm…?

Ryuuji: Te amo

El poder decir esto era, para Ryuuji, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, sentía que esas palabras era lo único que quería decirle a Taiga desde que ella le envió aquel mensaje hacia ya un año _Nunca me dijiste que me amabas_, "Por fin pude decírtelo Taiga" pensó lleno de felicidad y orgullo de haber podido decir finalmente estas palabras.

Por su parte a Taiga estas palabras eran como un golpe al estomago, la hacían sentir culpable de su partida, "Porque me lo dice de forma tan repentina" se decía a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente culpable y ruborizada "Por que no espero a que se lo dijera yo o un momento más romántico... aun así esa palabras se sienten tan, tan… hermoso" la mezcla de todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento hizo que Taiga entrara en un estado de shock, y a Ryuuji le empezó preocupar la reacción de su amada.

Ryuuji: Taig…

Antes de que Ryuuji terminara de decir su nombre, Taiga (que al parecer no encontró mejor manera de reaccionar) se había lanzado contra el dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula el cual izo que los dos terminaran en el suelo. (Con Taiga encima de Ryuuji)

Taiga: ¿Po-Por qué has dicho algo tan embarazoso como eso? Deberías haberte esperado a un momento mejor o algo…

Ryuuji pensó "¿Cómo un mejor momento? ¿No era suficiente decirlo después de que no nos vimos por un año?" Pero mientras pensaba en decir esto inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, por lo que se ruborizo y aparto la mirada.

Por supuesto que la reacción de Ryuuji no paso desapercibida por Taiga que se desconcertó pero al darse cuenta de la situación en la que terminaron, también se ruborizo y desvió la mirada tapándola con su pelo.

Así estuvieron durante algunos segundos hasta que Taiga total mente avergonzada dijo:

Taiga: Ryuuji…

Ryuuji: ¿Si?

Dijo tímidamente y aún ruborizado por la indiscreta situación.

Taiga: Yo también te amo.

Confesaba Taiga mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más.

Oír estas palabras era sorprendente para Ryuuji. El sabía que Taiga lo amaba, pero oírla decirlo era algo increíble.

Ryuuji tomo la cara de Taiga y suavemente la giro hacia la suya, Taiga se mostro un tanto sorprendida pero no opuso resistencia alguna y al verse directamente aquellos tiernos ojos rojos y aquella mirada de criminal, sus sentimientos fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y los fueron impulsando lentamente a acercarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tierno y cálido beso.

"Es áspero y seco pero aun así muy cálido" pensaba Taiga recordando la apacible noche donde los dos plasmaron sus emociones en su primer beso "Como aquella noche".

De repente a Taiga y a Ryuuji los sorprendió una voz conocida, por lo cual detuvieron su beso de forma repentina y completamente avergonzados voltearon a la puerta del salón para ver a la persona que los había interrumpido.

Ami: Ex-presidente no hay alguna regla que prohíba esto

Decía con voz inocente y sarcástica, mientras se recargaba en la puerta del salón, a Kitamura el cual estaba en el fondo del salón desde hace tiempo pero no había sido notado hasta ese instante.

Kitamura: Si existe o no, creo que la dejare pasar.

Le respondió mientras se acercaba a la parte delantera del salón con una sonrisa.

Taiga y Ryuuji: ¡Kitamura!

Gritaron sorprendidos una vez que voltearon al ver a Kitamura, pues para ellos Kitamura había aparecido de la nada, como siempre.

Ryuuji: ¿Com… que haces aquí?

Intentaba preguntar completamente desconcertado. Él pensaba que Taiga y el eran las únicas personas en el salón la aparición de Kitamura lo había confundido completamente

Kitamura: Pues cuando te vimos correr al interior de la escuela de forma tan decidida, quisimos saber la razón… así que te seguimos.

Explicaba Kitamura de la forma despreocupada y alegre que lo caracteriza.

Kitamura: Cuando te perdimos de vista nos separamos para buscarte y pues…los encontré pero no quise interrumpir.

Al terminar de hablar se rasco detrás de la cabeza y sonrió de forma inocente pero apenada por el hecho de mencionar que los había encontrado de aquella forma.

En cuanto termino de hablar Taiga y Ryuuji se voltearon a ver de forma rápida y se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba Kitamura, pues aun se encontraban en aquella penosa indiscreta posición. Inmediatamente se separaron y se levantaron del suelo de golpe, también apartaron sus miradas el uno del otro intentando dar la impresión de que no había pasado nada.

Ami: Veo que no has perdido tiempo.

Le dijo con picardía a Taiga.

Ami: ¿Qué intentabas hacer con el Taiga?

Taiga se ruborizo y se molesto por esto que le dijo. No permitiría que Ami la hiciera ver como una pervertida.

Taiga: ¿¡A ti que te importa Baka Chihuahua!

Contesto apretando sus puños en señal de que estaba bastante indignada, mientras se ruborizaba cada vez más por su mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

Ami: Veo que no has cambiado nada.

Expreso haciéndose la indignada pues para ella el ver a Taiga molesta la divertía, así que cruzo sus brazos y se decidió por molestarla aun más.

Ami: Mini Tigre pervertido.

Como era de esperar el insulto encendió la mecha, Taiga intentaba atacar a Ami mientras era suspendida en el aire por Ryuuji el cual desde que Ami empezó a molestar a su amada ya estaba preparándose para detenerla en el momento en que ella explotara, sin embargo le sorprendía bastante que reaccionara con tan poco, "Solo fue un pequeño insulto no tienes que actuar así" pensaba Ryuuji luchando para que Taiga no se le pudiera escapar de los brazos.

Sin embargo para Taiga no fue solo en insulto lo que la altero. Lo que en verdad la molestaba era que Ami interrumpirá su momento romántico de esa forma. "Como se atreve a interrumpir nuestro beso de esa forma, insultándome y llamándome pervertida" pensaba.

Taiga: Como te atreves a decirme pervertida si tu eres la que insinuó todo.

Contesto Taiga que se agitaba en el aire para liberase de Ryuuji.

Ami: No se a que te refieres. Pervertida.

Decía de forma que sus palabras provocaran más a Taiga.

Kitamura: vaya que ninguna de las dos ha cambiado, jajaja.

Expreso y se echo a reír, pues este escenario le parecía divertido y le recordaba un poco a las cosas que pasaron cuando estuvieron en su segundo año de preparatoria.

El ver a su mejor amigo reírse mientras su novia y una de sus amigas peleaban, le avergonzaba a Ryuuji. "Kitamura ¿por qué tienes que ser así en momentos como este?" pensó por un momento mientras cada vez mas peleaba por sujetar a Taiga.

El escenario continuo así por un momento, con Taiga y Ami insultándose mientras Ryuuji cargaba a su amada para que no golpeara a Ami y este Kitamura riendo. De repente Taiga escucho una voz proveniente del pasillo que ella conocía muy bien que hizo que detuviera sus insultos y también sus intentos por soltarse de Ryuuji.

Minori: ¡Hey Ami no he podido encontrar nada y la foto ya va ser tomada!

Le decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta corriendo

Minori: Has tenido mejor suerte, has podido encontrar a Takasu-ku…

Antes de que pudiera terminar se dio cuenta que Taiga estaba ahí observándola y ella al verla no pudo más que ponerse a llorar de la alegría que le producía encontrarse con su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo.

Minori: ¡Taiga! ¡Taiga! ¡Te extrañe! ¡Te extrañe con locura!

Saludaba a su mejor amiga con su manera particular mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

Taiga: ¡Minori! ¡Minori! ¡Yo también te extrañe con locura!

Respondía a su saludo también llorando ya liberada por Ryuuji para abrazar también a su amiga.

El ver como se abrazaban las dos amigas provoco una sonrisa a los presentes, sin embargo el abrazo fue interrumpido por Ami que se dio cuenta de lo que le decía Minori en el corredor.

Ami: Espera ¿dices que ya van a tomar la foto del grupo?

Minori reacciono enseguida y le contesto.

Minori: Si ya están a punto de tomarla es mejor que nos apuremos.

Kitamura: Esta bien vamos.

Respondió Kitamura y se encamino a la puerta.

Minori: ¿Por qué no vienes Taiga?

Kitamura: Si sería una buena idea que aparecieras con el resto del grupo.

A Taiga le apeno la invitación no sentía que mereciera salir con él con el grupo de su antigua escuela, pero la insistencia de sus amigos la convenció y acepto ir. Pronto ya todos habían se habían encaminado a salir al patio pero antes de que Ryuuji saliera, Taiga se paro enfrente de él se dio vuelta y de puntillas lo beso.

Taiga: Eso es para demostrarte que te extrañe demasiado.

Le dijo feliz por el hecho de estar juntos de nuevo y puso una tierna sonrisa satisfacción. Se dio vuelta y continúo su camino para salir del salón.

Ryuuji se quedo anonadado eso le pareció bastante raro incuso para ella pero en el fondo se sintió lleno de felicidad. Con esos sentimientos en la mente puso una sonrisa y continúo su camino alcanzando a Taiga y tomando su mano para salir juntos al encuentro de sus viejos compañeros. "Yo también te extrañe y al fin puedo estar seguro de que estaré contigo para siempre"

* * *

><p><strong>Folgoretiger: nuevamente agradezco leer el fan-fic y espero que sea el primer capitulo de varios. La verdad es que no me gusto este tipo de escritura en guion pero cuando me di cuenta de ello ya estaba terminado (ni modo -.-'). Ojala les aya gustado y si es así (o no) comenten por favor. <strong>

**En nombre de mi colaborador y mio me despido "Ciao"**


	2. Recuerdos

**Folgoretiger: Eh ****aquí después de tanto tiempo el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia, lamento no haber sacado este capitulo desde hace tiempo por diversas razones, así que pido disculpas en nombre de mi colaborador y el mio (^^' perdón demasiadas cosas pasaron en este tiempo). En fin nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos los que lean nuestro fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Toradora! y todos los personajes de la misma no nos pertenecen. Este fan-fic salio completamente de nuestra <strong>**imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otras obras (libros, películas,etc...) es mera concidencia (o falta de imaginación).**

* * *

><p>-Vaya fue una despedida larga.<p>

Decía Ryuuji a Taiga en un intento de hacer que hablara, pues desde que habían emprendido el camino a casa Taiga no había dicho una sola palabra, se dedicaba a contemplar la foto recién habían tomado. Era muy similar a la tomada hace un año por sus compañeros para Taiga. Las mismas personas, el mismo salón, incluso Kitamura volando por los aires, solo que esta vez amarrado con una cuerda.

No había mucha diferencia en esta foto exceptuando el hecho de que en el centro de la fotografía no se encontraba una estrella, sino ella siendo abrazada por Ryuuji. El ver a todos sus ex compañeros de nuevo y tener esa foto tan simbólica le hizo sentirse un tanto culpable pues se daba cuenta de que había muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella. Sin embargo también había algo en la foto que la reconfortaba y queriendo saber la razón de esto, no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, con su nuevo trabajo Ya-chan ya debe estar por llegar- comento Ryuuji- Se contentara mucho de verte, al igual que Inco-chan.

Ryuuji seguía intentando llamar la atención de Taiga, y por suerte esta vez lo había logrado.

-¿Ya-chan tiene nuevo trabajo?- Pregunto Taiga de forma inocente casi como una niña.

-Sí, ¿no te lo dije en uno de los mensajes que te envié?...Aunque no estoy seguro si los leíste pues no me respondiste… pero la verdad yo creo que tal vez yo no respondería a tal cantidad de mensajes al día… digo…

Decía Ryuuji poniéndose un cada vez mas alterado al mismo tiempo que pensaba "_soy patético, no debí a ver creído que tendría tiempo para leer tantos mensajes diarios_".

Desde que Taiga se había ido a él se le había ocurrido enviarle un mensaje diario para hacerle ver que el siempre pensaba en ella, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, como Taiga no le respondía ninguno, comenzó a mandar cada vez mas y mas mensajes por día sin importar su contenido. A Ryuuji le había parecido una buena forma de expresar sus sentimientos a ella, sin embargo en estos momentos todos sus miedos empezaban a desfilar por su cabeza _"que tal si nunca los recibió, a si simplemente los ignoro, o incluso si ni siquiera leyó el primero". _Todos estos pensamientos se hacían más grandes en su cabeza hasta el punto que se le escaparon unas palabras.

-Fue patético.

- ¡No lo fue! - Exclamo inmediatamente Taiga como si supiera en lo que había estado pensado Ryuuji. Y luego prosiguió con un tono más tierno. -No lo fue, en realidad pienso que fue lindo, es solo... que no recordaba.

Se detuvo en seco, bajo la mirada y con la voz llena de tristeza continuó…

-La que debe sentirse mal aquí soy yo, pues nunca te conteste a ningún men…

-Tai…

Ryuuji estaba a punto de empezar a hablar para consolarla, pero ella se puso tiesa y endureció la mirada, dando a entender que quería terminar… que debía terminar de hablar

-Pero sentía que si te contestaba no tendría la fuerza para continuar lejos de ti y abandonaría mi misión.

Taiga levanto la mirada y sonrió, y antes de que se diera cuenta fue abrazada con Ryuuji cosa que la hizo sonrojar y desconcertarse un poco. "_No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte" _pensó Ryuuji aun abrazándola. Taiga correspondió su abrazo y así se mantuvieron por unos instantes hasta que Ryuuji vio su reloj por detrás de la cabeza de Taiga y le dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-Bueno es tarde, si no nos apuramos no podre hacer las chuletas.

-Sí -Contesto Taiga de forma tierna e inocente.

El paisaje cerca de la casa de Ryuuji no había cambiado en nada, los mismos edificios, las mismas bardas, las mismas casas, y por supuesto el mismo pequeño conjunto departamental hostigado por la sombra del gran edificio de departamentos para ricos que tenía un lado.

Taiga y Ryuuji conversaban un poco mientras subían por las escaleras hacia su departamento, cuando de repente la puerta de este se abrió súbitamente y de ella salió una mujer aparentemente joven, de tez clara y suave, con el pelo pintado de rubio.

-¡Taiga!-Grito de emoción Yaa-chan a mientras corría escaleras abajo para abrazar a la pequeña chica.

-Espera ¡Yaa-chan!

Advertía Ryuuji a su madre mientras Taiga hacia señales para que se detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde por que al momento que hacían esto Yaa-chan ya se había lanzado para abrazar a Taiga haciendo que esta tropezara y se fuera cayendo de espaldas, sin embargo por una maniobra rápida de Ryuuji evito que ambas cayeran al piso, mas no que Yaa-chan terminara sofocando a Taiga.

-¡Taiga sabía que regresarías, te extrañamos demasiado!

-Yaa- chan… no logro… respirar…

Al ver a su madre tan contenta de ver a Taiga, Ryuuji soltó un suspiro, decidió no intervenir en el sofocante saludo y se adelanto a preparar la comida.

Al llegar a la cocina simplemente murmuro para sí mismo.

-Después de todo no soy el único que la extraño.

"_Sería demasiado egoísta pensar en que he sido la única persona que la ha extrañado, después de todo hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ella" _

Pensaba Ryuuji cuando en su mente se atravesó la fotografía que recién les habían tomado y como era que en su camino a casa Taiga se le había quedado mirando.

"_Así que es por eso…" _

La cena transcurrió normal, Ya-chan y Ryuuji empezaron a contar sobre todo lo sucedido en el tiempo que Taiga había estado fuera de la ciudad, Inco-chan de vez en cuando decía algo que asombrosamente parecía que tenía sentido con la conversación, mientras que Taiga oía y comía como si fuera su última cena pero de vez en cuando parecía que algo la distraía. Al terminar la cena Ryuuji levanto los platos y los llevo a lavar a la cocina, desde ahí empezó a oír la plática de su madre con Taiga.

-Oh Taiga-chan es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta, paso tanto tiempo que había momentos en los que dudaba si algún día regresarías, pero has vuelto y ahora…

Taiga escuchaba todo esto con la mirada distraída, como pensando en otra cosa, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que pedazo de papel que ella le había dado a Ryuuji para "reparar" su puerta después de su asalto nocturno hacia ya más de 1 año, seguía ahí.

-Es el papel que le di a Ryuuji.

Taiga se acerco a la puerta con mirada curiosa.

-¿No han tenido dinero para arreglarlo?

-No...no…es…eso.

Contesto Inco-chan, a lo que Yaa-chan continúo.

-Al contrario, no es que no tengamos dinero si no que no queremos arreglarlo.

Taiga se empezó a sonrojar un poco por la declaración.

-Es un símbolo de que siempre serás de nuestra familia Taiga-chan.

"_Siempre serás parte de nuestra familia"_ estas palabras hicieron que Taiga se sonrojara aun mas. La verdad es que poder ser considerada familia por estas personas era algo que alegraba su corazón. Esas palabras le hicieron entender por fin el porqué la emoción de la foto que tanto había mirado camino a casa de Ryuuji _"Todas esas personas se preocupan por mi… prácticamente son mi familia". _Después de haber reflexionado sobre esto Taiga simplemente volteo hacia Yaa-chan y le sonrió, como dándole a saber que por fin lo entendía.

Por su lado Ryuuji que había oído toda la conversación también estaba un poco sonrojado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. "_Por lo menos no lo conto todo_" este era su pensamiento, el porqué de él era que en realidad el había pedido a su madre que dejara tal cual estaba, al principio su madre no entendía el porqué hasta que Ryuuji le conto el cómo fue que Taiga lo ataco a media noche el día que se conocieron, al final Yaa-chan acepto el que la puerta se quedara así y le dijo con una sonrisa: "De _verdad que la amas demasiado, incluso recordar ese día te hace feliz_". En cuanto termino de recordar esto, Ryuuji se llevo la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y agarro algo que apretó fuertemente y luego simplemente lo soltó dándose a sí mismo una sonrisa de ironía "_De verdad hay veces que me parezco tanto a ella"._

El resto de la velada paso con los tres contado sus historias sobre lo que les había pasado en el último año. A Taiga no le había ido tan mal en el tiempo que estuvo con su madre, por lo menos había aprendido a convivir con su familia incluyendo a su padrastro y a sus hermanos, a Ryuuji le agradaba oír esto pues entendía que Taiga de verdad había logrado su meta.

A la familia Takasu tampoco le había ido mal, Yaa-chan había empezado a trabajar en una oficina desde hace medio año, Ryuuji decidió estudiar humanidades como gran parte de su grupo y lo más asombroso era el hecho de que Inco-chan por fin había podido decir su nombre.

-¡¿De verdad logro decir su nombre?

Pregunto bastante sorprendida Taiga.

-Eso es lo que dice Yaa-chan pero yo no lo he oído.

Contesto Ryuuji un poco incrédulo.

Puesto que la noche avanzaba al igual que el reloj y el tema de que si el guacamayo logro decir su nombre o no empezaba a cansar, Yaa-chan pregunto a Taiga.

-Taiga ¿tienes donde quedarte esta noche?

-Mmm…si.

Contesto Taiga con voz apagada.

-¿Te queda lejos de nuestra casa?

-En realidad es mi antiguo apartamento de junto.

-¡De verdad! ¡Esto será como antes!

La respuesta de Taiga alegro bastante a Yaa-chan y también a Ryuuji, pero este último se había percatado de las expresiones de Taiga más que su madre por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Tu familia logro recuperarlo?

Pregunto Ryuuji buscando una forma de averiguar qué era lo que Taiga escondía.

-En realidad es un regalo de mi Padre.

Esta respuesta dejo a Ryuuji un poco desorientado ya que a Taiga se empezó a entristecer un poco.

-En mi último cumpleaños, el me llamo por teléfono diciendo que se disculpaba por todo lo que me había hecho pasar, que posiblemente nunca perdonaría, pero que aun así aceptara su regalo y hablara con él por última vez.

A medida que su relato avanzaba se notaba un poco mas de tristeza en su voz, pero para concluir su historia empezó a sonreír suavemente y a animar su voz.

-Pero esta vez aun sin regalo lo hubiera perdonado.

Ryuuji empezó a sentir que pregunto algo que no debía, pero este no era su principal pensamiento en la cabeza. _"Al final ese viejo logro hacer algo bien, aun si es un mal padre, aun si Taiga se queja tanto de él, sigue siendo su padre"._

* * *

><p><strong>Folgoretiger:<strong> **Bien esto es todo hasta ahora prometo (y mi colaborador ****también ¬¬) que no nos tardaremos tanto para sacar el siguiente capitulo. Nuevamente pido disculpas y les doy las gracias a todos los lectores. Espero que nuestro próximo capitulo este listo para antes de que salga el capitulo especial de Toradora! en diciembre de este año.**

**En nombre de Theringlord y mio les doy las gracias y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Desición

**Folgoretiger: Bueno primero que nada perdon por hacer este capitulo tan pequeño, queria cumplir mi promesa a como diera lugar (y a decir verdad no se habia escrito casi nada hasta este fin ^^'). Bueno al fin he cumplido mi promesa a medias ya que el capitulo salio hoy a 54 minutos de que fuera 21 dediciembre en Japon, pero no a salido subtitulado...aun. Bueno como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic y como escribi antes perdon por lo corto que es.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toradora! y todos los personajes de la misma no nos pertenecen. Este fan-fic salio completamente de nuestra <strong>**imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otras obras (libros, películas,etc...) es mera concidencia (o falta de imaginación).**

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:00 a.m Ryuuji seguía metido en sus pensamientos sin poder dormir, solo miraba el techo de su habitación esperando a que algo ocurriese. <em>"Es tan extraño"<em> pensaba _"Esto que siento debería ser felicidad pero…"_ Inmediatamente buscando una escusa se dijo a sí mismo _"Seguramente no cambie el papel de Inko-chan o puede ser que se me haya olvidado lavar algún traste, si debe ser por eso"_, la cabeza de Ryuuji no dejaba de dar vueltas al mismo asunto y buscaba escusas constantemente, pero eran solo eso, pobres escusas, ya que era imposible que el olvidara cosas como esas. _"Tal vez no limpie completamente la mesa… no, no es eso" _Ryuuji en el fondo sabia la verdadera razón de su incomodidad, la respuesta era bastante simple aunque él no la quisiera admitir.

-Taiga-suspiro profundamente mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza como si esta le doliera.

Esa chica era la verdadera razón del porque su cabeza daba vueltas. Esa misma tarde Taiga había regresado y eso lo hacía sentir feliz, sin embargo había algo que lo incomodaba.

Abruptamente se levanto de su cama y se rasco detrás de su cabeza en señal de su confusión _"Creo que de todas formas no podre dormir hoy". _Se dirigió hacia su balcón y en cuanto estuvo en la puerta de su cuarto fijo su vista en la venta de Taiga "_Esta bien, no la despertare" _se dijo a sí mismo.

Durante los primeros días que Taiga se había ido, Ryuuji salía con regularidad a su balcón durante las noches a contemplar el cielo, esto le ayudaba a recordar la razón por la que se había ido y le hacía sentirse mejor con ello. Ahora el esperaba que hacer esto aclarara su mente un poco.

"_Como esperaba solo esa estrella en el cielo"_ Se decía a si mismo mirando hacia el cielo _"Tal como en esa fot…" _Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un momento, en lugar de ayudarlo a tranquilizarse un poco y reorganizar sus ideas, el ver esa diminuta estrella solo le recordó la causa de su incomodidad.

-Taiga- Se dijo sereno, mientras veía hacia la venta de su amada justo enfrente del, la cual estaba con las cortinas cerradas y no mostraba señales de que ella estuviera despierta.

Sin embargo esto no era cierto ya que Taiga sí estaba despierta y al igual que él, ella estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos "_Por qué tenía que decir lo de ese viejo"_ pensaba _"Ahora seguramente solo les he dado preocupaciones"_. Después de que ella comenzó a hablar sobre su departamento y su padre, les había dejado en primera impresión que él había muerto, pero después de una breve explicación logro hacerse entender, que él se había metido en un problema por el cual jamás podría regresar Japón, esta explicación hizo que los Takasu se aliviaran por un momento, pero, por la clase de rumores que corrían acerca del padre de Taiga, se preocuparon mas ya que este problema también podría afectar a Taiga.

Sin embargo ahora el problema que daba vueltas en la mente de Taiga no era ese, si no que sentía que nada más daba más preocupaciones a Ryuuji. Apretó más sus rodillas contra su cuerpo y continúo diciendo _"Enserio, ¿Por qué tuve que mencionarlo?, además de mi actitud durante todo el viaje de regreso, solo lo estoy preocupando mas"_ estaba molesta consigo misma, no entendía por qué tenia esta sensación que, en realidad, era completamente acertada. _"¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así con él?" _gritaba en su interior mientras arrojaba una de sus almohadas intentando deshacerse de su frustración_ "¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener sentimientos que desconozco?" _se dijo casi como un llanto ahogado.

Ryuuji de repente volteo hacia la ventana de Taiga le pareció haber oído un pequeño golpe proveniente del cuarto "_se habrá despertado_" pensó un poco preocupado.

-¿Taiga estas bien?- pronuncio en voz alta, preguntándose que podría haber sido ese ruido.

Taiga se paralizo y se puso roja como un tomate "_acaso se dio cuenta de que estoy despiert_a".

-¿Taiga?- continúo Ryuuji.

"_No, no creo que me haya descubierto_" se dijo intentándose tranquilizar "_será mejor que no haga ningún ruido_" continuo sin saber porque se lo decía.

Ryuuji al no recibir respuesta siguió mirando hacia el cielo "_Seguramente no fue nada… aunque sería un tanto incomodo que ella tampoco pudiera dormir_" se dijo un tanto sonrojado, mientras recordaba aquella ocasión cuando ambos, por increíblemente tener el mismo sueño, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se toparon uno frente al otro por sus respectivas ventanas _"Seria como con aquella ocasión"_ inmediatamente vinieron a él las imágenes de aquel sueño, y bromeo consigo mismo "_aunque tal parece que no se alejo tanto de la realidad_" sin embargo aun ahora le parecía algo perturbador los cachorros, la casa de perro, las ropas de cavernícola de su madre y Taiga, incluso la parte en cómo le propuso matrimonio a Taiga. De repente algo paso por su cabeza "_Podría ser_" se dijo sin saber aun el porqué.

Miro de nuevo la estrella llevándose la mano detrás de su cabeza por su confusión. "_Es tan pequeña y solitaria como lo era ella o como lo era yo…_" detuvo su pasamiento un tanto impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Mientras veía la estrella noto una pequeña luz junto a ella, era una pequeña estrella se empezaba a notar junto a ella.

-Tal parece que también ella tiene una compañera- se dijo en voz baja bromeando consigo mismo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta "_Ni ella ni yo hemos estado solos durante todo este tiempo, como esas estrellas solo era una ilusión_". Recordó como esa misma tarde se había llevado la mano a su bolsillo y como había tomado aquel objeto "_Definitivamente lo hare_".

- Definitivamente lo hare Taiga- dijo en voz alta, todavía sin saber que ella estaba despierta.

Estas palabras exaltaron a la todavía algo roja y confusa Taiga "¿_Que es lo que va a hacer?_" se pregunto dudando en lo que acababa de oír, pero de repente algo cruzó por su mente por lo que sonrió y se sonrojó de forma tierna ya algo calmada "_esperare"._

Mientras Ryuuji entraba a su habitación se paralizó al oír una voz casi como un susurro que decía con dulzura – Esperare - Se volteo bruscamente hacia la ventana de Taiga totalmente avergonzado "_No es posible_", pero a voltear no encontró nada y se fue tranquilizando. "_Debo de tener más cuidado"_ su corazón seguía latiendo un poco rápido, Tras asegurarse de que en verdad la habitación de Taiga demostraba que ella dormía, continuo su camino hacia su futon.

* * *

><p><strong>Folgoretiger: Otra ves doy las gracias por tomarse la molestiaa de leernos, perdonenme (enserio perdonenme T-T) por lo corto que es. Bueno espero que disfruten ver el capitulo, ova, especial o lo que sea este estreno de Toradora! y tambien les deseo una feliz Navidad y unprospero año nuevo (les pondria la cancion de holy night pero no puedo) . Para el proximo capitulo no hay fecha todavia pero no tardara tanto (espero).<strong>

**Departe de mi colaborador y su servidor les damos gracias y esperamos que tengan unas buenas fiestas y un buen principio de año.**

**Como siempre yo me despido con un Ciao.**


	4. Esfuerzo

**Folgoretiger: Al fin luego de mucho tiempo (mas del que esperaba) hemos continuado con esta historia. No voy a echar culpas a nadie debo de admitir que mucha parte del tiempo de que no publicábamos era por mi (y por... no voy a echar culpas, aun que quiera...) bueno espero que les agrade y lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toradora! y todos los personajes de la misma no nos pertenecen. Este fan-fic salio completamente de nuestra <strong>**imaginación. Cualquier parecido con otras obras (libros, películas,etc...) es mera concidencia (o falta de imaginación).**

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior Ryuuji se despertó temprano y empezó sus tareas cotidianas, limpio sus pocos muebles, barrio su casa (excepto por el cuarto de Yasuko), le dio de comer a su mascota y empezó a preparar el desayuno para su madre y su novia.<p>

"_Preparare lo poco que quedo de ayer, a ella seguro le encantara_"

De prontos su mente desvió sus pensamientos, recordando lo sucedido aquella madrugada.

"_Me habrá oído"_

El pequeño susurro de las palabras _"__Estaré esperando__" _ atravesaron su cabeza, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar un poco. En un intento por distraer su mente regreso a preparar el desayuno.

"_Aun si lo hizo ya no me puedo echar para atrás"_

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose desconcertó por un momento a Ryuuji, quien estaba a punto de girar su cabeza en dirección al sonido hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

"_Es imposible que todavía no me haya acostumbrado"_

Ryuuji sonrió y se rio un poco para sí mismo agitando la cabeza ligeramente en signo de negación.

-Ya se te está haciendo tarde de nuevo, tienes que levantarte más temprano si n quieres perder tu empleo

-Grmmm…-Contesto Yasuko gruñendo.

Terminado todas sus tareas Ryuuji salió de su casa dejando el desuño preparado y una nota de disculpa para Taiga. La razón de su salida se debía a que necesitaba pedir permiso en su trabajo en el restaurante familiar para faltar toda la siguiente semana y así poder ir con sus amigos de vacaciones.

Ryuuji estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del restaurante cuando de esta salió una persona. El color de su cabello era rojizo y caminaba con cierto ánimo que la haría parecer una niña o una loca de 18 años actuando como una.

Ryuuji se sorprendió de ver a Minori tan temprano por el restaurante y al parecer ella también.

"¡Hola Takasu!"

"¿Kukushida?… oh hola que estás haciendo aquí"

"Eh venido a renunciar a mi trabajo en cuanto regresemos de las vacaciones estaré demasiado ocupada con la universidad así que ya no podre mantener mi trabajo de mesera, ni el de ayudante en el ramen, ni…"

A Ryuuji le parecía increíble lo que oía, siempre había considerado que Minori era capaz de cumplir con todos esos trabajos que ninguna persona normal podía sin importar nada, así que oírla decir que ya no tendría tiempo para ellos le hacía entender lo importante que era la universidad para ella, al grado que renunciaría a los trabajos que tanto amaba hacer"

"_Y pensar que ella fue la que me consiguió este empleo"_

Cuando Ryuuji había terminado el segundo año de la preparatoria empezó a buscar un empleo a medio tiempo, que diera buena paga, para que Yasuko no siguiera insistiendo en que entrara en la universidad, pero siempre que iba a los lugares donde se solicitaba personal terminaba mal por su cara ya que todos eso trabajos requerían que interactuar con los clientes. Un día fatigado por no poder encontrar un trabajo donde su cara fuera un problema, llego al restaurante familiar en profunda miseria, a Minori le toco trabajar durante aquella noche y al ver a Ryuuji en tal estado de desconsuelo decidió ayudarlo a conseguir trabajo en el restaurante. Los primeros días para Ryuuji fuero duros, nadie del personal se le acercaba y algunas de las meseras gritaron asustadas cuando se topaban cara a cara con él. Sin embargo con el tiempo, su esfuerzo y dedicación a la cocina, y a sus habilidades de costura que ayudaron a las meseras con ciertos problemas de sus uniformes, Ryuuji se había ganado el cariño y respeto de la gente del restaurante. Durante todo aquel tiempo Ryuuji aprendió sobre lo importante que era el trabajo para Minori, así que en esos momentos le dijera que iba a renunciar le parecía algo imposible

De repente la voz de Minori lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de entre sus pensamientos.

-… ¿es eso tan difícil?

-Eh… em… si

Titubeo al responder, debido a que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que Minori había dicho, pero esto no paso tan desapercibido por ella que inmediatamente puso cara de duda, como la de una niña pequeña, y pregunto malentendiendo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa Takasu, algún problema con Taiga-chan?

-Eh... no, no hay ninguno

Contesto sorprendido por la pregunta. En verdad no había puesto nada de atención a lo que ella había dicho y entonces no entendía el por qué podría creer que tendría un problema con Taiga, aunque en realidad tal vez si tenía uno.

Por su parte, Minori quito su expresión de duda de su rostro y prosiguió.

-En verdad, eh querido hablar con ella desde que llego pero a causa de mi trabajo no he podido…

De repente su cara se torno con una expresión de preocupación y miro directamente a su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Tengo que irme ya, estoy atrasada para mi último turno en la licorería!

Dijo casi gritando completamente exaltada mientras empezaba a correr para intentar llegar a tiempo. Antes de perderse de vista giro la cabeza un poco y levanto su brazo en forma de una energética despedida.

-¡Nos vemos después Takasu!

-¡Estoy en casa!

Aviso Ryuuji al llegar a su hogar con una cara un poco desdichada, más de lo normal, era algo tarde y el sol ya se había escondido. La puerta estaba abierta pero las luces estaban apagadas y no oía ninguna respuesta lo cual lo desconcertó un poco.

"¿_No ha llegado Yasuko?"_

Después de una larga plática con su jefe Ryuuji había logrado conseguir el permiso que quería, pero el costo era que durante todo el resto de la semana tendría que trabajar hasta muy noche empezando desde ese día. Al principio del día el precio no le pereció, pero cada minuto que pasaba en el restaurante se daba cuenta de que era un minuto donde no podrá ver ni estar junto a Taiga. Varias veces pensó en llamar para que lo acompañara, pero se daba cuenta de que esa idea era un poco egoísta ya que seguramente ella quería salir y pasear por la ciudad o, por cómo era ella, tal vez quedarse en casa y descansar. Al final del día a Ryuuji le parecía que tal vez había cometido un error y hubiera sido mejor seguir negociando con su jefe hasta conseguir algo mejor, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

"_Solo lleva un día aquí y ya tendré que abandonarla por una semana"_

A pesar de la poca luz que entraba al departamento Ryuuji ,al entrar a su sala, se dio cuenta de que había muchos vasos, vacios, de rameen instantáneo en la mesa lo cual lo frustro un poco.

"_¡Entiendo que no haya querido preparar comida, pero porque no limpio esto antes de irse!"_

Ryuuji se apresuro hacia la mesa y empezó a recoger todos los vasos de la mesa, cuando de repente noto una pequeña silueta acostada del otro lado de ella. El no tardo en darse cuenta de quien se trataba, la pequeña Taiga se había quedado dormida abrasando un vaso de rameen contra ella, a Ryuuji le pareció demasiado tierna esa imagen y procuro acercarse a ella para tomar el vaso sin despertarla. Tomo el vaso con extremo cuidado y se dio cuenta de que una nota está pegada a él.

"_Espere todo lo que pude por ti"_

A Ryuuji se le pusieron completamente rojas las mejillas al leer esto, en verdad el no podía cree que ella hubiera escrito eso. El instintivamente volteo a ver el rostro de Taiga, como esperando a que esta se riese o algo parecido, pero ella estaba tan dormida que parecía una pequeña muñeca.

"_Me esforzare para que no tengas que hacerlo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Folgoretiger: Bueno como siempre gracias por seguir leyéndonos a pesar de todo este tiempo (de verdad gracias T-T muchas gracias) y ahora les quiero informar que la próxima ves que publiquemos no solo va a ser "Nuestra historia desde que regresaste" (debo de mejorar los títulos) si no que estamos trabajando en otro proyecto. Si tienen preocupaciones o dudas sobre cuando va a ser esto espero que a finales de este mes o principios del próximo (si todo marcha bien y no... por mas y mas no voy a echar culpas). <strong>

**Espero y doy las gracias de adelantado que nos lean pronto.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
